


Christmas Chaos

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: A Coldflash Christmas [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Len are good dads, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry are at Joe’s for a big get-together with everyone and their kids, and it occurs to him how wonderful his life turned out when at one time he expected nothing but pain and disappointment out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Chaos

Len was sitting and watching the kids scream and run around Joe’s living room, presents opened, boxes discarded, wrapping paper all over the place, toys either being ignored or fought over or actually played with.

He couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. If someone had told him when he was younger that he’d not only have a happy life one day, but a complete family and a wonderful husband and son…he probably would’ve decked them for teasing him about his terrible life and the fact that everything from his old man, to statistics, to all the adults he’d ever met, to his own common sense told him would never get better.

But, today? Today was Christmas Day, and everyone had shown up at the West house. Cisco and Lisa had come with their little girl, Valentina (she prefers TiTi for some reason, but Len’s willing to go with it because she’s the cutest 3-year-old ever and he loves his little niece to pieces), Iris and Eddie with their son Neal, Wally with his little girl Laura, and he and Barry with their own son Michael.

And if everything went according to plan (and it would, because Len had been the one to do the planning and the organizing – not that Barry hadn’t helped, of course, he was just as invested, but Len was better at this part) they’d have a little girl of their own by next Christmas.

Len sometimes wondered if he’d died and there’d been some mistake and he’d been accidentally sent to Heaven. Not that he was religious or believed in an afterlife but…sometimes, he was just so in awe of how wonderfully his life turned out (and Lisa’s life, too, by extension, so happy with Cisco) that it made him wonder.

A light thump against the coffee table caught his attention and he looked over to see which kid was tearing up the furniture.

His, of course. Len couldn’t help it when his smile turned into a little grin.

“Mike, come on, watch what you’re doing.” he admonished.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Michael said, and smiled before going back to playing, making sure to be more careful this time.

Len thought his chest was going to burst. Who knew that love and happiness could be painful in all the best kinds of ways?

“You have that look on your face,” Barry said as he came to sit down beside his husband, leaning against Len (half lounging, actually, but Len didn’t mind) and offering one of the two mugs he had in his hands.

Len put an arm around Barry while he took the offered mug with his free hand.

“What look?”

“That adorable sappy look,” Barry teased.

“I don’t have a sappy look and I’m not adorable. I’m a world-renowned master thief and supervillain.”

“Not so much a supervillain these days, honey.”

Len raised an eyebrow.

Barry shrugged.

“I’m still a thief.”

“Yeah, you steal things to save the world. I think that makes you…oh my god, Len…oh no, it’s a good thing you’re sitting down. That makes you a…superhero…”

Len scoffed, “Bite your tongue, Red. And no more eggnog for you. You’re clearly drunk.”

“I can’t get drunk,” Barry said with a bit of a snort.

“Clearly whoever told you that was mistaken. You couldn’t say something like that and be sober at the same time.”

“Come off it, Len.”

“Nope. Bite your tongue.”

“I’d rather bite yours…”

Len grinned and looked over at his husband.

“Is it okay to say things like that in front of the kids?”

“They’re across the room falling over each other, I think it’s safe to say they’re not paying attention.”

Len chuckled. “Maybe later, then, if you’re good.” He lifted his eyebrows.

“Oh, I’ve been a really good boy this year…” Barry grinned.

“Are you sure? I can think of a few naughty instances–”

“Alright, you two. No more of that.” Iris said, giving Len’s leg a kick from where she was in a chair not too far away.

“Aw, Iris…”

“No way. I know how you two get if we let you keep going with that.”

“Not in front of the kids, though.” Barry reminded.

“And let’s keep it that way. Really, Lenny, you should know better.” Lisa chimed in from where she was sitting on Cisco’s lap on the other end of the sofa from Len and Barry.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! No, watch out for the tree!” Eddie and Joe had to rush over to stop the tree from falling over.

At that point all the adults had to get up and go wrangle their rugrats and try to calm everyone down, Len and Barry included, but despite that Len couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips. This time, it was full of nothing but contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'm completely happy with this one. I hope you like it, anyway, though. :)


End file.
